Spirit World Changes
by Melissa1205
Summary: It has been five years since the war ended. Changes are being made to both the living world and the spirit world. Yue has fallen in love with another spirit Kyle, who has taken over Agni's position. Join them as they fight to be together and challenge the high council. Will the two be allowed to marry or with struggles be put in there path. A love story with a little action.


**A/N: This is a short story that was requested for 300 reviews I relieved for my story Life is an Adventure. This story is based on two characters from that story. Yue and Kyle. Yue is Princess Yue from Avatar and Kyle is my character. **

**You do not need to read my other story to read this one. The only background you need will be stated in the story. If you have a question you don't feel is being answered just ask and I will inform you.**

**The chapters will be short. 1000 words ish or less. So heads up on that. I also do not know how often I will update this. But I will update it.**

**Now please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

Yue sat in a waiting room. "This is so weird."

She had been asked by Kyle to come to the room. And what is this big room. None other than Agni office waiting room.

The only time she had ever been in this room was when she first took the role as the moon spirit. After that she never came here again.

Sure she had met with Agni a few times in public and at parties, but never had she been called to his office again.

"Why the heck am I here?" Yue asked the woman in front of her.

The woman looked up from her desk and returned the look with questioning eyes. "You don't know?" Yue shook her head. "Kyle is in talking to Agni about a possible relationship between the two of you."

Yue blanched. "What?" Sure she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. She she wanted to relax in his arms and just be happy. But she did not want to be the person to change this rule in the Spirit World. How could he embarrass her like this? And he didnt even tell her. Her mind finished racing at a mile a minute.

"Yes. He and the three other spirits who want to be together are all speaking with Agni about it." The woman said with a smile on her face.

Yue paused. There were other people in there with him. He wasn't the only one. She wouldn't be made an example of. She instantly relaxed. "Oh I see."

"I personally think it should have happened long ago. It is lonely here for all of eternity just wondering around." The woman paused as she stared off into her own world. "Things changed when the war on the world ended. We got houses. We had places to store our things. We even started to have gatherings to celebrate wen people became spirits and some holidays from the different nations. It has greatly improved. I believe it was when Agni took control. He is a lot more laid back than the previous leader of the spirits. He became bored with his role, which I believe is how the war started."

Yue looked at the woman. This woman could talk. And talk. And talk. But it was true. Things had changed for the better. When she first came here she was so confused and had no idea what to do or where to go. Now they have villages with different purposes and they help one another out. Maybe this would turn out better than she thought. "Where are the significant others of the ones with Kyle?"

"They have not arrived yet." the woman paused before whispering. "If this passes I have someone in mind. I would love to be happy again."

Yue smiled at the woman. Someone was cheering for them. As she finally relaxed into the chairing, knowing for sure nothing would happen, the door opened.

Yue and the woman stood and faced them waiting for a reply.

Agni walked out of the room followed by three people how looked horrible. Yue's shoulders dropped. It didn't work.

"So you were the only one who came?" Agni spoke in a commanding voice. "Do you honestly wish to spend the rest of eternity with this man?"

Yue looked from Agni to Kyle. He looked defeated and ready to colapse. All she wanted to do was run to him and help him. She didn't care the answer any more. She just wants to support the man she loved. She began to walk towards him as she spoke. "Yes I do. He has is faults as do I. But he is a good man and he makes me happy. This is a lonley job and if I can get a little happiness from it then I will. And even if you say we can't be together, I will still love him and spend as much time as I can with him."

Kyle smiled exhausted as Yue put her arms around him for support. He was proud of her. He had blindsided her and she still stood by him. He loved her more now than he had before.

Agni's stern look softened. "I have been waiting hours to hear that. All I wanted to know was why. They continued to tell me how it would benefit the spirit world and how it was good for everyone. But not once did they mention love."

Yue blushed. She had said that hadn't she. "So what is the verdict then?"

Agni walked around the room a few times before pausing and turning towards the door. In walked a man and a woman. Yue assumed it was the two for the other. Agni looked at them for a moment as they walked over to the other two people in the room. The woman behind the desk was tense. She had already broken a few pens. She wanted this as badly as the others.

Agni looked around again. "I am going to have to have a vote." Everyone responded with a released breath. "I would say yes but i do not know how some of the older spirits would react to it."

"When will the vote be?" one of the other spirits asked.

"If I send out the word now, I can most likely get everyone to vote by end of next week." Agni said as he turned to his office assistant. "Please make the letter ready for me as soon as possible."

The secretary nodded and sat down right away to write the letter.

"Thank you Agni." Kyle said as he leaned heavily on Yue.

"Your welcome. Now go and rest up for awhile." the old spirit said with a smile.

As they all left Yue asked a question they were all thinking. "What happened to make you so weak?"

The three responded with one word. "Agni."

"He is draining. He makes you use your powers when you don't even know you are using them."

"I swear I had a huge hedge growing behind me at one point."

"I thought I was going to cover him in a title wave."

"I was afraid of burning him." Kyle responded. "But the entire time you wanted to do it you wanted to hold it back because he is an elder not to mention the head spirit right now."

Everyone nodded and continued to walk.

"I hope this goes well." Was the last thing they said before parting ways.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? For those readers from the other story what did you think? :-) For those of you who just started reading it because it sounded cool what do you think? :-P As standard I will replay to all reviews in the next chapter. :-D Enjoy!**


End file.
